


Toys

by greenmage128



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hellhounds, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmage128/pseuds/greenmage128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Crowley's hounds is up to no good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 27, 2014 in response to nonsense posted in the Growley tag on Tumblr. Mentions of sex toys.

Crowley was lying on a chaise in his living room, a yellowed copy of Dante's _Inferno_ open in his lap when he heard a crash and a shout from upstairs. Rolling his eyes, he closed the book and went to see what the trouble was about.

The door to his bedroom was wide open, and the room itself was a mess. Gabriel was standing on the bed, hands on his hips and attempting to stare down the youngest of Crowley's hellhounds.

“Drop it,” the archangel said, but the pup only shook his head and wagged his tail, like this was all a game.

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “What the bloody hell happened in here?”

Gabriel didn't take his eyes of the hellhound as he answered, “Your _dog_ decided to snoop around. I tried to stop him, and well…”

“Azi, come here,” Crowley said, trying to keep the exasperated sigh out of his voice.

With a little whimper Aziraphale turned away from Gabriel and trotted over to his master, still wagging his tail. Now Crowley understood what the ruckus was about. In the pup's mouth, chewed up to bits, were two of Crowley's favorite sex toys.

“You've got to be kidding me.”

Gabriel jumped down from the bed and crossed his arms over his chest. “See?” He did sigh. “I really liked that purple one too. Had just the right reach, you know?”

Crowley wanted to be angry, but the happy look on his pup's face broke his resolve. “Go have fun, you mongrel.” He looked back up at Gabriel. “Looks like we'll have to get new ones. Again.”

“'We'? I think you mean 'you', since it was your dog, cupcake.” Gabriel sauntered up to Crowley. “And they better be awesome.”

The demon smirked. “I can do better than that, angel.”


End file.
